


Caves & Spacesuits

by sapphwriter



Series: Sapph’s Twitter Prompts [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kitten, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, good girl, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphwriter/pseuds/sapphwriter
Summary: If Catra hadn't sworn to stop committing war crimes once she'd married Adora, she would have committed ten more in the span of the last few days. Starting with killing Glimmer. Absolutely murdering the Queen of Brightmoon.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Sapph’s Twitter Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 172





	Caves & Spacesuits

**Author's Note:**

> This is another work for the wonderful @ForceCaptSerena on Twitter! ✨

If Catra hadn't sworn to stop committing war crimes once she'd married Adora, she would have committed ten more in the span of the last few days. Starting with killing Glimmer. Absolutely murdering the Queen of Brightmoon. The crew had been in space for a _month_ , and Glimmer had interrupted Catra every single time she'd tried to fuck her own wife. Sleepovers, strategy meetings, and even real emergencies were all Glimmer's fault in Catra's mind.

Now they were on another wasteland planet, in their spacesuits that made everything just a little too warm for the only person on the ship with fur. Entrapta had scanned the area already and swore that there wasn't another living thing on this giant space rock - and, okay, her readings weren't always right, but she was getting a lot better with her accuracy. It didn't matter what Entrapta said, anyway, because the team had voted to check just in case. She was with good people now...of course, they were going to investigate. It was so annoying. At least the atmosphere was breathable, and she wouldn't have to cramp her ears into a helmet.

The planet was utterly flat besides these few caves, meaning that as long as there wasn't a vast network underground, they'd be good to go after checking them. Then Catra could bring Adora back...put on that toy they'd picked up on the last stop...

"Entrapta's not coming," she heard Bow say, distantly. "Something about having time to fix something with Darla while we're looking, but I think she's just making that up to add features we've told her not to add."

"Okay. We should split up, cover more area," Catra said. Anything to get her wife alone.

"Five caves, four people - each person take one, I'll check two with She-Ra," Adora offered.

_Of course, she offered._ Of course, she has to play the hero and look in every corner and make sure that nobody was alive and trapped somewhere. Because she always does that. This was also one of the reasons why Catra hadn't been fucked in a month.

_Okay, shit._

So Catra was a little wound up in a way she hadn't been in a while. Even Adora's kindness was pissing her off. She was a genuine danger to the crew in this state.

They split up, Adora and Catra heading towards the cluster of three caves a few hundred feet away from the ship. Once they were at a safe distance, Catra pulled Adora close, wrapping her arm behind her and carding her claws through her blonde hair.

"You'd better check those caves fast. If I don't come in your mouth in the next hour, I might actually kill everyone we're traveling with," Catra whispered to Adora, hand slightly tugging her hair for emphasis. She smiled when she heard her wife's heart rate kick up.

"Who said I actually need to check the caves? I was buying us more time," Adora said, picking her up when they were out of sight, pinning her against the wall of the closest cave, and finding her mouth with hers.

"I love you so much," Catra whispered against her lips.

"If Glimmer interrupted us one more time, I was going to fucking lose it," Adora said, grabbing Catra's ass and letting her grind on her abs through her suit. Catra moaned as she found a good rhythm, but it wasn't enough to get her off. She had too much clothing on.

"I can't - take this suit off," Catra whimpered, trying to get off on her stomach, anyway.

"The system to do that's on the ship," Adora huffed, nipping against Catra's neck and desperately trying to get one of Catra's thighs between her own. "We can go back -"

"Take it off now. I know you can do it. You've ripped my clothing before."

Adora looked conflicted, brow furrowed as her hips still rutted, searching for something to grind on. "Entrapta spent so long on these suits, I don't want to -"

"It'll give her an excuse to make new ones. Be a good girl and rip it off me, Adora."

Adora shuddered and did as she was told, taking Catra's suit between her hands and ripping it from the waist down. Catra whined and pushed Adora down, stopping her at the perfect height for Catra to ride her face.

"Fast and hard," Catra told her, and Adora didn't tease. She flicked her tongue against her clit, groaning at how wet she found her. She slipped two fingers inside her like she was told, curling and finding that same spot she'd been hitting for years.

"You know how much I've thought about fucking your face like this over the past month? I think I might come just from looking at you," Catra moaned, rolling her hips against her wife's tongue, her voice wavering with her control over her body. "You're always so p-pretty on your knees."

Adora moaned, reaching around to grab her ass, pulling her in, and sucking hard on her clit. She sped up her fingers, added a third, and fucked her as hard as Catra wanted her to.

"S-such a good girl, Adora - fffuck," Catra said, her legs starting to shake. She was so wound up, she really was going to come just from looking at her wife on her knees. She bit into the sleeve of her suit to muffle the sound of her shout as she came, flooding Adora's mouth. Adora kept fucking her through it relentlessly, not letting her come down, pushing her towards another peak.

"Fuck - I'm - Fuck!" Catra came again, not even caring about the noise anymore. She collapsed on the floor, Adora removing her hand in time and catching her before placing her on her chest.

When Catra's breathing evened, she looked at her wife to find that her face was still wet. She hadn't even wiped it off...she was still waiting for Catra to tell her what to do.

"Good girl, Adora," Catra whispered, leaning up to kiss her and taste herself. She lifted her head slightly, wiping her fingers around Adora’s wet face and slipping her fingers inside her mouth.

“How do I taste?” Catra asked her, smirking as Adora struggled to talk around her fingers.

“-ood,” Adora said, sucking and licking the digits.

"You were so good for me. Rip your suit - I'm gonna take care of you now."

Adora whimpered around her knuckles, ripping the thick suit from the waist down with the same ease as tearing a piece of paper in half. Catra immediately slid two fingers inside her, making Adora cry out with a muffled shout.

"What was that, kitten?" Catra asked, removing her hand from Adora's mouth.

"Ca-Catra," Adora whimpered, squirming a little too much as Catra rubbed circles on her clit with her thumb. She took her free hand, slick with Adora's saliva, and placed it on Adora's throat. She added just enough pressure at her pulse points, pleased when she saw Adora's eyes roll back.

"Such a good girl, letting me use you like that. I missed my toy," Catra said, leaning in and adding a bit more pressure on her clit. She felt Adora take a sharp, labored inhale, and Catra paused.

"Color?"

"Green," Adora grabbed her hand and pressed harder on her own throat. "Don't stop - fuck -"

Catra removed her hand and grabbed her jaw instead, forcing her eyes to meet hers. Adora yelped, her eyes glazing over even more.

"I get to decide how and when you come, Adora," Catra said, "I'm feeling generous. Ask me nicely."

"Please, choke me," Adora said. "I just - I just need your hand on me, please."

"Good girl," Catra whispered, putting her hand back on her neck and adding more pressure on Adora's pulse points, speeding up her movements with her other hand and adding a third finger -

Adora shattered around her hand, gasping for air, hands digging into the rocky surface with a strength she had no control over in her current state. Catra worked her through the aftershocks, but she could tell Adora was done for now without her needing to say red.

Adora leaned up to kiss her, still panting from her orgasm, and Catra accepted greedily.She moved up to lay down on Adora's chest, a purr rumbling from her throat when Adora kissed the back of her ear. She could feel Adora's smile as it twitched in response.

"Fuck, I missed you," Catra said, voice a little small. "I thought I was the only one."

Adora's movements stilled beneath her, pulling Catra up to face her. "I always miss you," she said with a soft, genuine smile.

Catra turned away to hide her blush. "Okay, dummy. Let's get back to the ship so I can take care of you," she whispered, kissing Adora's cheeks, nose, and neck until she found her lips again. "Hopefully Glimmer and Bow got lost, so we can try that new thing we found on the last planet. I'm not quite done with you yet."

"Yeah," Adora breathed, looking very interested in what Catra was offering. "So....how are we going to get back? We're both naked from the waist down."

"Hm," Catra hummed, plotting, "You transform into She-Ra, so you're not naked, and then you carry me, and we sprint and hope for the best?"

"Pfffft - sounds about right.”


End file.
